Let's not be difficult, shall we?
by You really think Im listening
Summary: Twilight didn't happen. Bella has a life. She has a boyfriend, and tons of friends. Oh, and her best friend is a vampire. Like she cares. But a leap, literally, of fate ruins everything she has going for her in Chicago.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee I making a new story. And I got inspiration from the song _Chicago is so two years ago_ by _fall out Boy. _Yes I know how can you get inspiration from a song? I don't know how I did it but I did. I'm not sure how this is going to end or what the hell the climax will be but I really want to right something that isn't a crossover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Twilight, so don't even think of making me wear a suit. Those things are uncomfortable and itchy!**

Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

"Okay, so we do this together, right?" I asked staring at the needle in horror.

"Of course, why would I ask you to do this if I wasn't? That would be wrong," Nick said. "Are you sure you don't want me to go first?"

"If you go first and scream or whimper I would chicken out and then you'd have the tattoo while I was a wuss. Also that won't be good for my reputation. As I always say ladies first no matter how dangerous." I said with a smile.

We were pledging our love for one another in the most permanent way without having to get married. But of course Nick was all for getting married but I just inched away from him and asked if he was on drugs. Cathy would not have liked it if I got married before her. We made a promise that she would get married first so I would know if it were true that you lose all fun when you get married.

Okay maybe I made that promise without her permission, and I want to keep to it.

I rolled up my sleeve and waited for the pain to come.

_My heart is on my sleeve_

It hurt more than I thought it would. I'm pretty sure it left a nasty bruise. The tattoo guy put a bandage on it and I got out of the chair.

_Wear it like a bruise or black eye._

_My badge, my witness_

I looked around and saw that Nick had a terrified look on his face. "Come on, get in the chair." I said pushing him into the chair.

"Did I ever tell you I love you? And that I hate needles? Do I really have to do this?"

"But you said you'd do anything for my love… Does that mean you don't love me?"

"Please, honey, I'll do anything but this." Nick pleaded.

"I want you to do this." I said stubbornly.

"Well I'm not doing it."

"But you said you'd do anything…. Well, I guess that was all a lie." I turned around and ran for home. **(I'm sorry. I know Bella seems melodramatic but I must do what I must.)**

_  
That means that I believed  
every single lie you said  
_

I got home and ran to my room. I was afraid to face Renee. She signed the papers for me to get the tattoo but she only did it because Nick's parents did and she already planned the wedding between us.

When I got to my room it just made me remember all the times I snuck out of the window to be with him. How could I be such an idiot?

I fell asleep while thinking of all the good times I had with Nick.

I woke up to the sound of pebbles against my window. I rolled out of bed and went to the window. Of course the last person I want to see is there. I ignored him and went back to bed.

_**(One hour later)**_

God! How come he isn't getting tired of throwing those rocks?!

I glanced over at my clock. Only one minute until I have to get ready for school. Might as well get ready, like I could go back to sleep in one minute.

_  
Cause every pane of glass that your pebbles tap negates the pains I went through to avoid you_

He was still out there after the hour it took me to get ready. I waited inside for Cathy to pick me up so he couldn't get to me. Finally she got here and I ran to her car, but of course half way there I fell.

I felt a pat on my shoulder. Of course he would have heard my fall. I turned my head ready to attack him for being a wuss, but when I looked at him I forgot all my hatred and just smiled.

_  
And every little pat on the shoulder for attention fails to mention I still hate you_

"So... you forgive me?"

"Fine but you must leave me alone for the rest of the day. You didn't give me enough sleep." I pouted.

He laughed but agreed. I went to the car but he stayed in his place like a good boy.

_But there's a light on in Chicago  
and I know I should be home  
all the colors of the street signs.  
They remind me of the pickup truck out in front of your neighbor's house  
_

**Edward's POV (this is about thirty years ago)**

I was walking down an alley way. Who knows why? I just was. I felt like I was being watched, but didn't think much of it.

I heard something behind me. I turned and saw a girl coming at me. She was beautiful with red hair and yellow at the bottom of it. She must have dyed her hair because it looked so unnatural. She was medium height and had a wonderful looking face.

Then two more girls came behind her. One short with dark hair; she kind of looked like a pixie. Then a tall blonde that must have been the most beautiful of them all.

When they came closer they seemed to be humming; but it wasn't a tune. They then nodded the red head came toward me. I saw her eyes they were to color of topaz. I seemed to get hypnotized by them and I couldn't look away.

I don't really remember what happened next I just remember being pinned under the girl.

_  
She took me down and said:  
"boys like you are overrated. So save your breath."  
Loaded words and loaded friends  
are loaded guns to our heads_

I felt fire. My life seemed to past before me. I saw my ex-girlfriend's house. How I used to be at her window. How she couldn't hate me for too long. It made me feel important.

Cause every _pane of glass that your pebbles tap negates the pains I went through to avoid you  
and every little pat on the shoulder for attention fails to mention I still hate you  
_

But then I remembered her breaking up with me. Then the trip to Chicago I went to with my friends to get over her. My home is in Mississippi so I guess it wasn't that far away. But everything reminded me of her.

_  
But there's a light on in Chicago  
and I know I should be home  
all the colors of the street signs.  
They remind me of the pickup truck out in front of your neighbor's house_

**???? POV**

I picked up the guy Alice said was the one to be added to our family.

When I got home I automatically started apologizing for what I did. Carlisle just seemed concerned more than angry.

We had to wait the three days for him to be a vampire. He was supposed to be my mate…. But I had a feeling it wasn't going to work out that way.

_you want apologies  
girl, you might hold your breath  
until your breathing stops forever, forever  
(...every pane of glass) the only thing you'll get  
is this curse on your lips:  
(every pane of) I hope they taste of me forever _

and there's a light on in Chicago (every pane of glass)  
and I know I should be home (every pane of)  
all the colors of the street signs.. (Every pane of glass!)  
they remind me of the pickup truck out in front of your neighbor's

with every breath I wish your body will be broken again, again  
with every breath I wish your body would be broken again, again  
with every breath I wish your body will be broken again, again  
with every breath I wish your body would be broken again

**A/N: Ugh! I don't like it…. But you guys give me your opinion…. It was a last minute thing so I understand if you don't like it…. But thank you for reading anyway! But I defidently want a beta for this one no matter what! (sorry if I spelled anything wrong)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Edward's POV (currently)**

Time to move… again. This time we are moving to Chicago. It's snowy and cold there. I'll have a good time, but the girls, 'DON'T GET MY HAIR WET!' they shouted once they figured out it was snowing. I'm pretty sure Esme rolled her eyes at that one.

The house was a brick 3 story home, not including the attic or the basement. The inside was white. A little too white for my taste but whatever. It had hard wood floors until it reached the windows. Under the windows was a checkerboard design in tiles. The stairs were curving and in a black steel.

Well it shouldn't take more then one hour to get moved in, but Carlisle told the school it takes a couple weeks to get situated. I guess he wants me to get information on all the people here. Oh joy.

Right now Emmett, Jasper, Alexander,and I are having a snowball fight. (**That is almost the same as my name. Mine is Alexandria.)** Alice knows who is going to win but she won't tell anyone and she is blocking her mind.

I just got hit in the back. I whirled around to see Emmett looking smug. Oh is he going to regret that.

**Bella's POV (in car with Cathy)**

I entered the car and said, "Shut up."

"I wasn't going to say anything… except….. OH, Nick, OH how I love-." I put my hand over her mouth.

When I took my hand off her mouth I said, "Stupid annoying idiotic self-centered vampire jerk….." Yes my best-friend is a vampire. When I figured that out I was jealous. She is forever 19. Yes she turned when she was 19 but she goes to school as a 17 year old because she kind of looks like one.

The sad thing is she is all alone in the vampire world. She has 'family' members, but she doesn't have a mate. That's why I made that promise that was in the last chapter. But later on I figured that when a vampire you DON'T lose the fun. Yet I still want to keep that promise as an excuse to not get married.

"Hey! I'm not the one that gets weak at the knees over a _human." _

"Yeah, well at least I have somebody." I stuck my tongue at her.

She rolled her eyes in response. I don't know how we are going to make this friendship work. I don't want to be a vampire. I have a life. My boyfriend, err… soon to be husband… My mom, my other friends, my dads, and my pet dog are all important to me. What I was guessing was that we will be friends until I am 35 or something. Then she will become my daughter to the people around us.

Yet, Cathy keeps reminding me about Nick. That soon he will notice that she is not aging one bit. I told her that he won't notice anything because he is himself, not Sherlock Homes. She rolled her eyes at that too. I know that it won't work out. We can be friends until I'm 25. After that it will start looking weird. But I don't want her to go.

"There are new vampires in town. I think that they will be staying longer than the normal visitors. This means that we will be giving you extra protection until we know their diet." Cathy finally broke the silence.

"Great! I get to have my favorite group of vampire protecting me all day. Even in the bathroom!"

Cathy, and me have the same classes because her vampire parents, Harry and Ruth both 25 years old, told them to switch Cathy's classes to mine so that we can be together. Then there were Cathy's sisters and brothers, Anna and Florence, Robert and Henry. The guys don't really care for me. They're not mean or anything. They are just rude and ignore me. Anna hates me. I don't care though because Florence is the sweetest person in the world and can make up for anyone that hates you. If you wonder why Florence is not my best friend it's because I like Cathy better.

But when there is a new coven of vampires in the neighborhood its like I'm the president of the world with body guards surrounding me with every step I take. If I go to the bathroom there are at least two bodyguards there with me. I always wondered why they protect me some much. I can't even talk to Nick in fear of a shape shifter.

I wonder if Nick ever wondered why they do that. He seems used to it. Maybe more used to it then me.

"Come on Bella. I know you love the attention." Cathy said.

"Why do you guys protect me anyway?"

"Because you are the most delicious smelling human on the planet and if you died I wouldn't have anyone to complain to about my family." She took her hands off the wheel and put one hand on her forehead and the other dangling on her side.

I let out a little scream. She was going only 100 mile per hour, but she took her hands off the wheel and we were still going that speed. "Relax, silly. I'm more than capable to catch this car before you get hurt." Cathy said, but she put her hands back on the wheel anyway. "It's not like I would put you in danger."

I glared at her. She _always_ put me in danger to see what the average human would do in a dangerous situation. She put me in the middle of a pack of wolves with a gun to see if I would use it. I didn't and I got a scar on my arm because of it. Everyone at school thought I tried to kill myself and they decided to be with me every hour. I had so many girls sleeping over my house that night. Cathy didn't even bother to help and was laughing at me the whole time.

When we got to school, Dawn, who also knows that Cathy is a vampire and is a year younger then myself, was waiting for us. Dawn moved here when she was 14 from New Jersey and she had no friends. I felt sorry for her, me being the nice, caring, generous person I was when I was 15 I befriended her.

I didn't understand why she had no friends. She was nice sweet and if a party is boring just being in her presences makes every thing more fun. I think it was because she had a weird name. But it suits her, it means sunrise or sunshine.

"Hey, did you know there is a new family that moved here last night? We have to make friends with them." Dawn said.

That's our thing. We make friends with the new comers. We have a lot of friends that way. Every new kid starts out in our group, then once we get to know them we choose a group of kids that they go best with. We never understood the group thing; I once tried to boycott it. That didn't work out well.

Everyone at school knows of us. They know what we do and they like it, because it kind of gives them more people to have as friends and then we are friends with everyone in the school. We don't isolate anyone; we make them feel like equals. It's a fun job; but we don't get paid.

When I got out of the car there were several people calling my name and say hi. I snickered and waved in the directions I heard my name. "Yeah we knew there is a new family. But Bodyguard over there says that they are vampires." I motioned to Cathy, who growled at me.

"Oh…" Dawn didn't like the idea of having a bodyguard either, Florence was her bodyguard. She has all the same classes as her.

"Come on, Sunshine. I don't want you to be putting me down any more than had happened this morning. Nick was being an idiot and didn't let me get my sleep."

"Oh right. You got a tattoo! Let me see." She grabbed my arm and rolled up the sleeve. "So simple. Did Nick get one like it?"

"No he chickened out. I'm removing it today, after school."

Dawn's face looked disappointed. She was about to say something but Florence grabbed her arm and pulled her to her class, looking around for any danger. I laughed and called, "Hi to you to Florence!"

Florence just waved a hand and disappeared with a frightened Dawn around the corner.

"Okay, Bodyguard. Time to go to class." I walked off to my class with Cathy behind.

**A/N: I like Dawn. Oh and now this is a one shot, so if I don't get any reviews I'm forgetting about this.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 **(I didn't think I would get this far with this story)**

I never had a hovering friend that hovers quite like Cathy. When she hovers I can feel her around me. It's starting to freak me out.

The day is ending and Cathy won't let me see Nick now that I'm not upset with him. During lunch I decided to start a food fight just to spite Cathy. I was planning on getting detention; but somehow I didn't.

When I called out food fight while I was standing on my chair everyone cheered and started throwing food. I have such cooperative classmates. Yet they are too cooperative. The football players took the blame and I couldn't get detention.

After that everyone was high fiving my hand that it started to burn. Soon people started to notice that my face wouldn't stop pouting. They asked me what was wrong and I shouted at them, "I _WANTED _TO GET DETENTION!"

After that outbreak the principal called me to his office. I smiled and thought _Good old Principal Welding. He is such a good friend. _

I got to the office and sat in Principal Welding's chair. I went on the computer to see my grades and saw that it was locked. "Richard you should know that, that won't keep me out." I typed in his password which is _the prince is your pal. _I know, corny. When I first figured it out freshman year I blushed just because I knew it.

I looked up my name and went to my grades. All A's. Of course, I told them they should put me in advanced classes.

I got out of the chair and went over to the file cabinet. I tugged on the R-T cabinet and it was locked. I frowned and went over to the plant. I moved the dirt and found the key.

I opened the drawer and found my name. _Good grades. Trouble maker. Helps all the new kids, as community service. Skips classes at least three times a week. Once sabotaged the science lab. _Hey! It was an accident. How should I have known that if you put chemicals in a dead frog that its guts explode leaving a vile smell in the air?! After that it goes on and on about all of my friends and detentions and suspensions and how close I am to expulsion. Like they could do that to their best student.

I heard a 'ahem' come from behind me. I smiled when I saw Principal Welding standing there. I closed my file and put it back in its place. Richard was sitting in his seat behind the desk now so I was forced to sit in one of the uncomfortable ones. I put my feet up onto his desk in an attempt to get comfortable.

"So Richard, what did you want this time?" I asked in a menacing voice.

"How did you get into the permanent records cabinet?" He demanded.

"You left it open." I said as innocently as I could.

He seemed to ponder this for a second but soon forgot. "I just wanted to inform you that I know it was you how started the food fight. I'll be watching you from now on. Don't think you can hide behind your football players for long."

"I didn't want them to do that!" I said

"Sure, you did. Now leave." I didn't want to be cooperative but I did anyway.

So that's how my day went. Right now Cathy is ushering me to her car. I sighed and got into the car.

**Edward's POV**

I was chasing Emmett. I was chasing him because I swear that he cheated his way into winning. He keeps throwing things in the path so it slows me down. It's working, but also getting me angry.

All of a sudden I ran into Alice. "Ow!" She said from under me.

"Sorry Alice." I offered her my hand to help her up.

I was about to take off when Alice stopped me. "Don't run after him anymore. I had a vision that if you keep this up a guard or officer is going to come down here and want to know what all the noise was about. And I don't want to move yet."

"But Alice…." She gave me a glare and I shut up. But she couldn't stop me from pouting so that's what I did.

"I also had a vision of a coven of vampires that live around here. We are going to go meet them and ask permission for us to stay here. So go get ready."

I looked down at what I was wearing. Jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. "Ready?"

"No…. Go get dressed." Alice said.

I went upstairs and looked over my wardrobe. I picked out jeans and a plaid shirt. Downstairs I heard Alice shout, "NO!" Stupid visions. I put my hand in my closet again grabbed something and heard, "NO! CHOOSE YOUR BLACK PANTS AND SHIRT!" Grrr…. I hate wearing black. But I still put it on and went downstairs to my car, where Alice and Jasper was waiting.

**Bella's POV**

"HONEY I'M HOME!" I called out when I entered Cathy's house.

"Hi Bella." I heard come from several directions. I went to the kitchen without waiting for Cathy and got a soda.

When Cathy entered to kitchen she put her hand out as if saying 'Give me it'.

"I believe I don't know what you are talking about." I said, fully understanding what she is asking for.

"I know you know what I am talking about, so don't make me force you."

I muttered 'Fine' and handed her, the key to the principal's office.

"And the others…" She said still holding her hand out. I growled and gave her the copies. "Good girl." Cathy's power is the ability to find lost things. It's a totally unfair ability if you are playing hide and go seek.

The front door opened and Dawn came skipping into the kitchen. She twirled around to a stop her long unnatural black hair almost hitting my face.

"Hi Dawn." I said. "You really know how to make any entrance don't you."

She glared at me and said, "Guess what?"

"What?" Cathy said playing along.

"On the way here Florence finally showed me how her power works!"

We stared at her blankly. "So…?" I asked.

"Well I never have seen her levitate things before…" Dawn whined.

"Sorry, Sunshine. But that really isn't news. I've seen her levitate things many times…." I told her.

Dawn's good mood went bye-bye. "Then why haven't I seen it until now?"

"Because you are younger." I stepped into dangerous territory. Dawn never liked it when we mentioned that she was younger then us. It's a fact that she is the most mature out of us.

"Oh, yeah? I ask you Isabella who was it that bailed you out of jail because you were doing graffiti on some guy's car, just because he didn't stop at a red light when you were walking?"

Oh, right! I used Cathy's power to find that car. "Well yeah, just forget I said anything."

Too late. She then started ranting about all the things she did for me over the years. This conversation could go on for days.

The doorbell rang and I ran to get it. I got to the door and yanked open the door. I was met by two coal black eyes. I froze where I was standing.

**A/N: That is a cliffy right? Whatever. I'll continue but only because someone reviewed, and my mind decided to get ideas….**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_The doorbell rang and I ran to get it. I got to the door and yanked open the door. I was met by two coal black eyes. I froze where I was standing._

The vampire in front of me took a deep breathe smelling my scent. He was gorgeous. He had bronze colored hair and was a foot taller than me. His eyes got a darker shade of black. He launched himself at me.

Time froze. I saw everything go in slow motion from then on.

Cathy threw herself in front of me. The two vampires went in an all out battle. Florence tried to tear them apart with no luck. She called for her other siblings to help.

They were in a pile when six more vampires came in. They saw what was happening and went into the pile also. The horrible sound of flesh ripping reached my ear. Followed by an ear piercing scream.

But this didn't stop them. No they kept at it. Soon Ruth and Harry and two other older looking vampires came to the door. Ruth and Harry looked at me with confusion. I was still frozen in spot looking in the direction of the fight. I wasn't really looking at the fight. I was looking at Cathy. Who never looked so inhuman before. She was the best fighter out of all of them, but she always said the best fighter in the family was Robert. Then I could tell what she was fighting so well out of: rage.

She always said that she would never put me in danger. Which was a totally lie. I never expected her to actually care for me enough to kill. But the look on her face right now told me other wise.

"Bella…?" Dawn called to me hesitantly. She broke me out of my trance. I blinked. I had the sudden urge to run. I pushed my way through Harry and Ruth. The other two vampires went to fix up the mess. Now all the 'kids' were looking down ashamed, but occasionally looking up to the other family to glare.

I ran. I run fast because I have to run along side a vampire during gym. I was about three houses away in seconds. Then I heard Cathy calling after me. It made me run faster. I thought of Dawn. I left her there in a house full of monsters. I couldn't go back now. I guess I'll just have to pray for her to be safe.

Tears were flowing down my face. They were blurring my vision. I guess I didn't see something in front of me because I tripped over something. I looked back to see what I tripped over. Cathy.

She got up and came to me. I scrambled to get up and get away. Cathy grabbed me. "Bella…. Calm down. I'm not going to hurt you…." She sounded scared. I guessed she was scared of losing a friend.

"No! No! NO!" I was punching her now. Wiggling to make her let go of me. But nothing I did got her to loosen her grip. "Get away from me you MONSTER!" I sneered. She was taken by surprise. I knew she never liked to be called a monster. Not even when we were joking. But this time I meant it.

I was able to get out and continue running. I knew that I wouldn't be able to out run a vampire. But I didn't have to. Cathy was frozen in spot with a hurt expression on her face. Her eyes were puffy; it meant she was crying, or the closest you can get to crying when a vampire, but I didn't stop. I went all the way to my house, which was ten miles away, without stopping.

When I got home Renee gave me a worried glance. I just smiled sadly and started locking all the windows and doors. I unplugged the computer that had the video mail that Cathy and I always used. It could easily be hacked and turned on. I turned off my cell phone and turned off my house phone in my room. I told Renee I'm only talking to Dawn and if she calls give me the phone, other wise don't.

I spent my night thinking of all the ways I could avoided Cathy. She was in all my classes. It would be impossible. I'll just skip school for awhile. At least until my nerves get back together.

**A/N: Thank you to all of you who reveiwed. And a BIG thank you to my new Beta unleashmydormatheart! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I longest amount of time Renee would let me stay out of school was a week. Then she started to get suspicious.

I got in the cheap car I bought with my money and went toward school. When I got to the parking lot I was considering going back home and wallow in depression.

I heard a pat on my passenger side window. I knew it wasn't Cathy because even with me mad and scared she would just hop into the car without talking.

I looked out the window, expecting to see Dawn. And there stood Principal Welding, in all his principal glory.

He opened the door when he saw that I saw him. "Ah- Miss Swan it's good of you to come back to us. Are you feeling better?"

"Kinda…." I grumbled.

"Oh that's good. I need you in my office right away." With that he turned his heel and stalked off to his office.

What did I do now? I wasn't even in school for a week! Is it possible to get in trouble when you aren't even there to do it?!

I sighed and got out of my car. I saw out of the corner of my eye that many people were trying to wave to me but soon saw I was in one of my pissy mood and slowly put their hand down.

I went to the office and sat down looking toward Richard's office's door. Then the one person I did not want to see right now came through the door. I shifted in my seat to get as far away from her as possible.

"Good you are both here. Well, come in…." He opened his office door wide so we could walk through.

I got up and went in. I sat in Welding's chair to spite him. He is such a softy he won't even bother to tell me to get out.

"Miss Swan, my resources said that you and Miss Symington have had a bit of an argument? And because of this argument Miss Symington's grades have been going down. And I would normally let you two work this out among yourselves but I cannot let our valedictorian end up failing her classes over something as silly as a little argument!" He was pacing in front of 'my' desk.

Cathy was behind him looking down sheepishly, trying not to meet my eyes. Yes I would also be embarrassed about letting my grades go down over one friend. That shows how dependent she was on me.

"So will either one of you tell me what this silly fight is all about?!"

I looked at the art behind me as if in great interest. Cathy, I'm pretty sure, was twirling her hair, a habit she gained in the 80's.

"No? Fine then let me guess…. Let's see… What would two smart young ladies fight over? A boy perhaps?"

"Sure, we're girls so the only thing we would fight over is a guy, right? Sexist…." I muttered loud enough for Richard to hear.

"Okay then…. Did one of you 'dis' the other?" Richard started to get uncomfortable.

"For one thing Richard, don't say dis again. And another is that you will never in your life be able to guess what our problem is! And we did not get in an argument! I chose not to be her friend because of her 'personality'! But she can't seem to get over that now can she?! She has to go around and say that we are in an argument and get her grades down to lure me into the same room with her! That's what I call an all time low!" I was looking a Principal Welding as I said this but I was really talking to Cathy.

"Well, what if I was trying to get her to talk to me! To let me explain it to her! I was trying to protect her! But she was too scared to come talk to me! There is absolutely no reason to be, because she should know there is no way I would hurt her!" She too was talking through Richard. We were both afraid to look at each other, but with the principal as a filter it works out just fine.

"Well, she scared me to death! She could have at least brought the fight to somewhere safer, to a place that was far away from me and Dawn! She could have gotten us killed in a worse way then the thing she was saving me from! It could have been an accident sure! But there were 11 of them! It would have been more painful! They weren't even considering us! They were just going at it!" A look of confusion and fear went across Welding's face.

"I didn't ask them to join in! It was Florence's idea to call my siblings! And how should she have known that he had six siblings! I got hurt trying to save you! And how do you repay me! You decide to not be my friend! Which hurt me more then you can imagine! I have been through so many rejections over the years! Including my mates!" I'm pretty sure Richey was thinking mates were an English word for friends. And now we were talking to each other. Her eyes were getting a darker shade of black with each word she said.

"So! Do you understand how easily I accepted you!? I did it because I thought you would try to take the battles away from me! I thought you would possibly get one of the other bodyguards to grab him. Or at least take me out of the room. I was frozen on the spot! If your 'parents' didn't show up I could have died without you trying to save me!" I fumed.

I think Welding was sensing that it was getting emotional. Or maybe he was assuming that I was ready to jump her. I've done it before. So he said, "It's time for you two to go to class. I will get your teachers to change your seats to the farthest apart possible. Which one of you is going to be changing your classes?" Good job on guessing that we don't want to be together.

Cathy knew that I was going to be the one to do that, so she kept quiet. "I am, Richey." I said.

Cathy and I left the room at the same time. When we were out of hearing range from Principal Welding, Cathy shouted, "YOU HAVE MAJOR PROBLEMS!!" That caused everyone to turn to look at us. We were the girls who made friends with everyone. We were best friends to one and another. We had enemies, but we normally made friends with them later. We were the example of the school… Until now….

"OF COURSE I HAVE PROBLEMS! I MADE FRIENDS WITH YOU! A VAMPIRE!" Oops. Well, with their minds they will think it's just some new dis or something.

"YES OF COURSE! BECAUSE YOU WERE _SUCH _AN ANGEL BEFORE I MET YOU! YOU WERE TOO GOOD FOR ME NOW WEREN'T YOU! YOU WERE THE CENTER OF ATTENTION BEFORE I CAME HERE! AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR GRADES!" Heavy sarcasm dripping in her voice. So what if I didn't try to do work in class? So what if I was a cause for trouble?

"I'M _NO _STRANGER TO SARASM, CATHY! I'M THE ONE WHO TAUGHT IT TO YOU! BEFORE ME YOU WERE DULL AND BORING! YOU ACTED AS IF EVERYONE WAS BENEATH YOU! AND DON'T SAY YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE YOU TOLD ME!" There was people behind me saying things like 'Cathy you really think your better than us?' and 'That little bitch!'

"I HOPE YOU DIE!" Cathy was angry now. She stomped off to her car, not bothering to go to class.

"Right back at cha, honey." I whispered, knowing she could hear me.

I searched for Dawn in the crowd, knowing that Florence would have gotten Dawn once she heard our voices from the other side of the school. When I saw her she looked relieved to see me alive still, and angry for letting this happen.

I smiled a sad smile at her and went to my class.

* * *

Lunch I sat alone, on the least populated area of the lunchroom. But of course for the day it became the most populated because I sat there.

Everyone was asking me what the fight was about, but I didn't answer them. Dawn sat next to me, glaring at the vampire table even though her best friend was over there.

She also waved away everyone who tried to talk to me. She tried to comfort me but with no luck. The day dragged on until I could go home.

**A/N: I know Bella is way out of character but, remember Bella lives in Chicago with Renee and Phil so her personality is different.**

**Please Review! **

**I used that a lot!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Edward's POV**

It's been a week since the fight. When the delicious smelling human left so did the one that started the fight. Of course I kind of started the fight, but I didn't mean to. I was hungry and no one told me they were interacting with humans, I was not prepared.

Carlisle punished me by taking my car away and giving me disapproving glances. Which one was worse you ask? My shiny beautiful Volvo being taken away or my father disapproving of me? I think it was my father disapproving of me.

Carlisle told us that the leaders of the coven accepted us, but now he thinks they are reconsidering.

When we got home Alexander, Jasper and Emmett decided that this is a good time to make fun of me over something. Alexander is our newest member, maybe a year old, but he still had more control then me. I hung my head in shame the whole time.

We are going to school tomorrow. Maybe I can apologize to the vampire who had the human friend, about me tearing some of her flesh. And the human, if I can control myself, about almost killing her…

**Bella's POV**

At school I had to get my new classes and find them before the late bell rang. It was freshman year all over again! But this time I had some help….

When I got to class I stopped dead in my tracks. There sitting in the only open seat was….

Evil bronze haired vampire! Shit, shit, shit, shit!

I stomped down the aisle and to that seat. I pulled it out and moved closer to Rodney Nickerson, captain of the football team.

"Hi, Rodney! I was wondering if you could trade seats with me." I said sweetly.

"Umm… Bella… That kid is new…" He said pointedly.

"Oh, I know." I made my eyes look wide and needy.

"Okay…." He got up and took his books. I settled in and stared at the board, afraid that if I glanced over I would see vampy's hungry eyes and watering mouth.

The bell rung and I got out of my seat and ran to the door, hitting people on the head in my rush. I got out of the classroom and breathed a sigh in relief.

When I turned the corner a hand grabbed me. It was a strong hand and couldn't have been anyone's I know because of the fact of how cold it is, unless it was one of Cathy's brothers….

I turned and saw that it was bronze haired vampire. I backed away slowly as he opened his mouth to talk. "I wanted to apologize for the incident yesterday. It was unexpected and it will never happen again." He sounded sincere enough but I'm not sure because I was lost in his eyes.

I snapped out of it and said, "Well of course you are." I turned my heel and stalked of toward my next class.

He was right on my heel. "Well, I guess I deserved that…. But well if I don't I'm disappointing my family…. So could you just except that and move on?"

"To bad not going to happen. You try to kill me and all I get is an apology? Wow…" I saw Cathy coming down the hall coming toward us.

The guy looked where I was and said, "That's the girl I hurt! Let me go apologize!" Wow. So enthused.

Cathy reached us by now. She glared at the guy and came to me. "Are you okay?" Cue worried glance to bronze haired dude, now.

"I don't need your help!" I went into my class room and saw that this was the one class I had with Nick. He was a senior and I was a junior so lunch and extra curricular classes were the only times I see him. I smiled when I found him and jumped into his arms.

**Cathy POV**

I glared after Bella as she went to her class. The bronze haired vampire looks uncomfortable. "Hi, I'm Cathy!" I said rolling my eyes. Stupid politeness engrained in my head.

"Edward. And I was wondering if you would let me apologize about the incident?" Obviously Bella rejected.

"I won't." His face deflated. "I will if you can fix the mess you started."

His face looked hopeful. "And what would that be?"

"Ah, if told you then it would be easier. Not that much easier but easier… Just listen around and you'll soon find out." I walked back to my class.

**Edward's POV**

Damn…. Woman can't make anything easy now can they?

I sighed and let all the thoughts in school of the girl Cathy and Bella, as the guy called her, enter my mind.

_Three minutes later…_

Stupid jumbled thoughts of high school students….


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Bella's POV**

I sat in Nick's lap when the bell rang. Guys, for some reason, were throwing envois glares at Nick. Photography class will be so easy. The teacher is a pushover to all the students as long as we do well with our photographs. So it would be fine for me to stay seated in his lap for the period, as long as we don't go over board with the make-out session….

This period went by fast so we were in lunch in what seemed like seconds. Nick separated with me as we entered the lunch room. He went to sit by his friends.

I went to sit by myself. I sat, with my food, and looked around the cafeteria for Dawn.

When I finally found her she looked torn on making a decision. I looked at where she glanced at and saw Cathy looking at Dawn expectantly. Poor Dawn!

Finally Dawn made her decision and sat by herself in an empty table.

I looked down ashamed. I knew Dawn hated sitting alone; it was one of the things that made her cry when she had no friends freshman year.

I glanced up and saw Cathy looking at me with the same ashamed expression. I looked back at Dawn and saw that her expression was one of her scariest looks: a glare that could freeze fire.

It was as if she was warning us that she will kill us- vampire or no vampire- of we made her sit alone for more then two days. Florence seemed to like skipping lunch and going on her own now so Dawn was _really _alone.

I bit my lip and looked down; afraid that if I looked at her any longer I would give in and say sorry.

I looked at my food with disgust. The slop on my food made eating my own flesh look good. I started to play with my food.

Okay, I thought, let's list the ways to get out of this situation A) Ignore them and get on with your lunch period B) Go up to them like a wussy and apologize or C) Find a way to the electrical box and turn off the lights for something to occupy my time…. All right C it is!

I started to get up, but then someone said, "Hello," from behind me. I whirled around and saw none other then Evil bronze haired vampire!

I glared at him and said, "Looking for your lunch?"

He looked appalled by my reference of lunch. "N-No I was just wondering…." The lights went off.

I was pissed. The one thing I want to do and then it happens! The lunch room was filled with screams and laughter. I growled under my breath, a habit I picked up from Cathy, and screamed over everybody so everyone could here me, "OH MY GOD! WHO IS THE GENIUS WHO TOOK MY IDEA...?" I paused for someone to answer. "IDIOTS!" It was so loud the people across the cafeteria were holding their ears. No microphone. Imagine the possibilities if I did have one!

There were a series of sorrys from the other side of the room. I went to glare over there and saw that Nick was looking down sheepishly. "WHAT!? NICK! YOU DID THIS!" I fumed.

He nodded sadly. I know he doesn't like upsetting me, no one does. My anger dulled and was replaced by awe. My frown changed to a huge, toothy grin. Nick looked up and a shocked look was on his face. I shouted to him, "HEY GREAT MINDS THINK ALIKE! NO WONDER I LOVE YOU!"

Okay so that was a compliment and revenge. You see Nick doesn't like it when you admit you love someone in front of people. I never said anything of our love when he was in front of his friends and family, because it makes him uncomfortable.

"AAAAWWWWWWW!!!!" All the girls screeched.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH" Obviously the guys.

I smiled at Nick expectantly. If he didn't respond I'll have a mental break down and get my football friends to chase him. "I-I-I-I-I…. love you too…" Barely audible for me to hear but I heard it.

Another series of hooting and awing went through the cafeteria. "He's going to ask you why you made him say it. He thinks you hear it enough." Someone whispered in my ear. I looked over and saw my almost murderer inches from my face.

"Oh… so that's your power…." His face went in shock. Doesn't he know I know that vampires have powers? I guess not.

"What are you talking about?"

I pointed at myself. "Ex-best friend is a vampire. And you almost killed me."

"Oh… yeah…. As I said I'm sorry about that and can we just get over it?" He said nervously.

"Oh, yes because it's so simple. I can just forgive you for almost killing me." Sarcasm dripping in my voice. I turned to the hall and left toward my next class.

**Edward's POV**

She left me opened mouthed. That's the second time she could just not forgive me or not give me what I wanted, no female human is supposed to be able to do that.

It was weird when she said, 'I love you' to that boy. It made me feel a sudden urge to go up to the guy and punch him. I had to strain myself not to.

And yet she can just walk away from me as if I were nothing. It hurt. Bella didn't even wait till lunch was over, there is still 40 minutes left in this hour. But she walked out of here like there was no way for her to get caught.

Well she is interesting isn't she? And I'm going to find out more.

**A/N: Sorry everyone I had to rush the end. I'm going to my father's and I had no time for touch ups!**

**P.S.-I'm sorry ****unleashmydormatheart****! I had to get this out before I had to leave and I had no time to email it to you! So **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: GOD! WHENEVER I COME TO TYPE THIS CHAPTER ALL MY IDEAS FALL OUT OF MY HEAD! FINE! I AM DESPERATE SO I AM ADDING THE LYRICS TO MUSIC TO THIS JUST TO MAKE IT LONGER! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... T.T Not even the clothes on my back. T.T My mom bought that. T.T Well my ipod I own! I bought that! And now I am making no sense... Apple owns the ipod creation... T.T I feel so small! T.T**

Chapter 8

**Bella's POV**

When I got home I felt lonely. Nick went…. Somewhere... Wasn't really paying attention. I was thinking of other things once he said, 'I can't come home with you today.' Everything he said after that sounded like, 'I'm betraying you.'

I went to see Dawn. You'd think she'd be happy to see me… how wrong I was. I talked to her and she lectured about friendship and apologizing. Not paying attention to that either. And she came so close to hitting me when she figured out my dazed look.

Why do I always bring out the evil side in people?

So now it is around 3:00 AM and I can't fall asleep. Right when I went to sleep the pain of being alone made me want to cry. I woke up at around 1:00 AM with tears flowing down my face.

I'm getting restless. If I stay in this bed any longer I will explode! I got out of bed and put on climbing shoes.

I went to my window and opened it. The smell of salt water filled the air. The Chicago River is not far from where I live.

I decided to do something I haven't done since I was 12. I climbed to the roof of my house. I stopped climbing when I was 12 because it was then that I broke my arm, and it was the first time I noticed my balance disability.

But since the fight with Cathy I have noticed that I have become almost graceful.

I started to use the ledges to gain balance then pushed off toward the tree that I had one foot on already. I climbed the tree until I reached my roof.

I sat down and looked up at the stars. There was no moon tonight and very few stars. Even without stars I felt refreshed.

_The stars will cry  
the blackest tears tonight  
and this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air_

When I looked over the world I felt like screaming. I held it in but I kept whimpering. It doesn't feel right. I have no one to talk to tonight. Nick is well… Nick. And Dawn is pissed at me, and I'm pissed at Cathy, and I think my mom is pissed at me for some reason….

Up here, after I actually looked at Chicago I saw that it is huge. I never thought of it as huge but it is. It made me feel small and unimportant. It made me think that not every one cares what I do and is watching me so closely, like Principal Welding. I liked the feeling.

_And here I am  
Pouring my heart onto these rooftops  
Just a ghost to the world  
That's exactly  
Exactly what I need_

The city lights where twinkling and making me want to explore the world. Leave it right now. It looked like on one building that the lights were beckoning me. Telling me to come to them. That the world is huge and wants me to be in some other place.

But then the face on the building changed. Into something that looked dangerous. That dangerous people lurk around. Making me have to stay huddled in my home with nowhere to go.

_From up here the city lights burn  
like a thousand miles of fire  
and I'm here to sing this anthem  
of our dying day_

I wanted the river to all of a sudden flood and kill all those people. Make them scream and feel the suffering I feel for having to be afraid of everything they do.

_For a second I wish the tide  
would swallow every inch of this city  
as you gasp for air tonight_

I wish Cathy were here. I wish she could see how everything is out to get me. **(-presses pause button- Kay now I'm getting confused. What am I doing?! I feel like this is getting too dramatic and not making sense. Well just bear with me, okay?)** Even the buildings!

_I'd scream this song right in your face  
If you were here  
I swear I won't miss a beat  
Cause I never  
Never have before_

Then there was a black figure coming across the colors of the lights. It looked a thousand miles away. But then it stopped. What looked right in front of my house, but farther away.

_From up here the city lights burn  
like a thousand miles of fire  
and I'm here to sing this anthem  
of our dying day_

All of a sudden it was on my sidewalk, dangerously close. They I felt like I was being lifted. I looked down and saw that the roof was two feet under me. I was floating in mid air!

I looked back at the figure and saw that its arm was raised toward me. It smiled. I knew it smiled because its teeth were blindingly white in the dark of the night. It moved its arm back toward its body in a way it looked like it was moving its hand over its heart.

I floated toward it.

_Of our dying day  
of our dying day  
of our dying!!!_

My throat felt like it was being strangled all of a sudden. I couldn't breath! I started coughing. I looked back at the water; I saw another black figure there.

_For a second I wish the tide  
would swallow every inch of this city  
and you gasp for air tonight!!_

My eyes started to see colors.

_From up here the city lights burn  
like a thousand miles of fire  
and I'm here to sing this anthem  
of our dying day_

All of a sudden I started to see my life flash before my eyes. **(-Looks down ashamed-)**

_From up here the city lights burn  
like a thousand miles of fire  
and I'm here to sing this anthem  
of our dying day_

I realized I had a boring life. Well up until I met Cathy. And now that I don't have her with me I felt completely boring, ordinary.

_From up here the city lights burn  
like a thousand miles of fire  
and I'm here to sing this anthem  
of our dying day_

I opened my eyes and looked back at the smiling figure. I was only three or four feet away from it now.

My eyes went back to where the water was. The figure wasn't there any more. I panicked. I didn't want two things feeding on me.

Two feet.

My air was now completely cut off.

One foot.

_Our dying day  
of our dying!!!_

I then saw the black figure stop. I was right in front of it and I still couldn't see its face. It looked around and sniffed the air.

Its stance looked panicked.

All of a sudden I was dropped to the ground. The last thing I saw was another black figure on top of my predator.

**A/N: Okay so I guess you want to know the name of the song right? Well the song's name is... wait... I don't know... let me go get my ipod... -runs to get ipod- -comes back limping- Did I mention chairs hate me? The name of the song is _Anthem of our dying day... _well I think you could have guessed that by the lyrics... Ah! But could you have guessed the artist? I think not! -is all smug for awhile- -relizes something- I didn't give you the name of the band did I? -shakes head- That's so common of me to do a thing like that... Well the band is _Story of a year. _**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: HA-ha! I'm going to update…. Wait… hold on… I have to go read the last chapter again… I forgot what this story is about! T.T I'M SO STUPID!!! OH WHY? WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO ME!?!? Okay I'm done….**

Chapter 9

_Beep…beep…beep…beep… BEEP…BEEP…BEEP!_

I woke up in my room. I thought that was weird cause I remember being outside, what seemed to be five minutes ago. I glared at my radio alarm clock. I set it to _not _wake me up for school last night.

It did not obey my wishes. This does not please me.

I closed my eyes wishing that Renee didn't put my alarm clock on the other side of the room so it guaranties that I will get up… and so I don't break anymore clocks.

I lay there for a moment, willing all the power within me to turn off the clock or at least throw it against the wall. The second choice I liked better.

I heard a sigh from the corner of my room. It was a why-do-I-have-to-do-everything-for-this-girl-to-be-normal-and-still-fail.** (Dang that's a long word) **That sigh belonged to only one person I know.

"Cathy, leave me alone." I said swatting my hand in the general direction I heard the sigh.

"Bella, you have to get up for school." She said annoyed.

"Well, I was in a near death experience last night. You were there. That is a good excuse to not go to school." I said to her, this is our way of apologizing, not apologizing.

"I wasn't there…" Cathy said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry. I didn't quite catch that. It might be the clock that is making your voice sound muffled. It sounded like you said 'I wasn't there.' Which is impossible, cause then who saved me…?" I thought about it for a second. "Oh my god. I'm becoming delusional! Well, that makes sense…. I've always been retarded in a way…. Now all we have to do is call the happy people in white to take me away!"

"No Bella, last night, what you saw, was real. But it wasn't me who saved you." She said in a seriously calm voice.

"Well, then who did?" I said mocking her tone.

She hesitated. I am not going to like this. "Well…. He wanted me to tell you that now we are even…"

I looked at her blankly. "Does that mean that the person who saved my life, I saved their life?" I thought about all the times people said I saved their lives. Well, none of them have super powers, and I really didn't save their lives. I just gave them friends…. High school students a so dramatic.

"No…" Cathy said, with a laugh in her voice. "He almost killed you."

I thought if the many people that threatened my life. None of them really got close to killing me…. Except one… but he wouldn't want to save me… unless he wanted my blood for himself… that makes me feel so loved!

I looked at her disbelieving. "Not evil bronze haired vampire! I thought he wanted to kill me!"

"His family is hating on him right now. So he needed to find some way to apologize to you. But you being you are hard to apologize to. So saving your life is one way that you have no choice but to forgive him.' Cathy shrugged like it is no big deal.

"For one thing _hating on him?!_ Really, Cathy…" I shook my head. "And second is how did he know I was in trouble? I mean that has to be impossible. Unless he's stalking me…."

Cathy beamed. "No…. He's stalking me?!" I screeched. I don't want a stalker!

I got out of bed suddenly and went toward the stairs. "Where you going?" Cathy called after me.

"I'm going to get Renée to make a restraining order on Evil Bronze Haired Vampire." I said in normal voice.

I heard Cathy's tinkling laugh fade away as I went downstairs.

**A/N: Short yes. Bad possibly. Funny doubt it.**

**This is just a filler so don't kill me... all at once at least... I want to die 9 times! Yes I am a cat who knows how to type and talk and stuff... So anyway... The next chapter stuff happens... who wants to know what happens? Alright... well in the next chapter, Ed-**

**unleashmydormantheart: -puts hand over my mouth.-**

**Me: Ard ar itei reffa ut lied ick ertsroken olike ees uter und wrda unt ik it**

**unleashmydormantheart: I'm sorry everyone. She's not on her meds anymore... -looks down in sorrow-**

**Me: Humph! -looks away-**

**unleashmydormantheart: -sighs and brings me to my doctor with the big needle-**


	10. AN

**_A/N: _**

**_Oh deary me._**

**_I completely forgot about fanfiction, ever since... _**

**_Oh, well it's been long enough for me to forget when the last time I came on was... Excuse any mistakes, I have some people over and currently hiding in the bathroom for some kind of peace. And my laptop keyboard has been demolished so my space bar doesn't work well and and can't use shift._**

**_But anyway. I got a few emails (approx. 47 to be exact) from FF saying I'm getting added on story alerts, C2s, author alert, favorites. I'm flattered really, but also oddly disgusted. I mean, if you think my writing is good enough to be added, it's obvious fanfiction has gone down the drain. I think most of these I wrote whenI was twelve or something_**

**_I'm flattered, honestly I am. But really,this writing disgusts me. It has plot holes, grammar errors, spelling mistakes, really really short chapters, and it seems I liked the enter button too much back then. (oddly, my beta says Now I press it not enough) I did not intend to attack anyone or anything, I'm just wondering, how did you find this writing bearable?_**

**_ON a different note, How did you even FIND it?_**

**_Um, I had other things I wanted to say. Like, I'm posting this on all my stories. And... I might rewrite some of them. Them... They are different, I doubt I will post that story here if I rewrite it. It'll be on fanfiction's sister site FictionPress, on one of my accounts. Um, Elsewhere, right?(wait, seriously, that's the name of it yeah?) That I really doubt will continue (sadly, since that seemed to be one of the better ones) on account that I only vaguely remember anything about it. Also Let's not, um something, shall we? I really want to rewrite that one. Do I have any others?Oh! Misery Business. Yeah, that one. Will most definitely be transfered to FictionPress since it was better, I just dont have the documents. D: Yeah, Idont have any of the documents for my fanfiction stories. _**

**_Also, if you want to read any of my stories on Fictionpress here are the links:_**

**_fictionpress. com/u/586337/SecretFeelings_**

**_(I really dont like either of those stories... or any of them,)_**

_**fictionpress. com /u/559863/YouReallyThinkImListening**_

_**(that one's more likely to get updates)**_

_**fictionpress . com /u/562335/HersheysandTwilight**_

**_(this one's shared by me and my friend Hersheys Rocks: fanfiction. com /u/903365/)_**

**_and possibly this account will get this story I am currently in love with_**

_**fictionpress. com /u/612048/**_

_**So yeah, if you like anything I guess you read it. And also I'm not positive the links will work. I think a year ago I couldn't put links... Just delete the spaces..**_


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Okay okay, I promise I will continue this. (I need practice writing anyway, since my teachers are assholes this year) I just have a few conditions.

1. You'll be patient. School's a bitch, I kind of have a life and I like to read for my enjoyment, so you should realize that between those three things I don't have much time.

2. I want at least one, good beta. I want someone who has the ability to point out plot holes, where the dialouge doesn't flow, how the descrpition is awkward, and grammer/spelling errors.

3. You'll all review. :P

Yeah I doubt you'll do most of them, but w/e. I'm going to try and restart this stupid thing, get a feel for it and blah blah blah.


End file.
